


Rub A Dub

by Missy



Category: Evil Dead (2013), Evil Dead (Movies), Evil Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Coupledom, F/M, Humor, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does she<i>really</i> just want a massage?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rub A Dub

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chibijelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibijelly/gifts).



> DON'T OPEN THIS 'TIL YOUR BIRTHDAY, SAMMI ;)

Ash has learned to do many, many things over his lifetime. And in the course of accomplishing things and developing many skills, the most important one, the one he’s retained, is that Mia needs to have her shoulders rubbed after she’s killed something nasty.

He wonders how the hell she decided that she needed a shoulder rub, of all things. He wanted a stiff shot of booze and a long nap. No, he shuddered, scratch the long nap. He wanted to be touched, sure, but a massage? With one hand? She had to be off her rocker.

“I ain’t responsible if this thing cuts you up,” he declares, squirting palmful of baby oil into his good hand. He starts out briskly but she doesn’t complain.

“Mmmm.” Mmm means many things: maybe yes, maybe no, maybe ‘your big warm hands feel better on my feet than I thought’. 

He keeps going, keeps kneading, keeps trying to work out knots and angry, tensed muscles until they felt supple under his fingers. 

Then he kisses her between the shoulder blades. “Roll over.”

A snore is all that greets him.


End file.
